111315-Not quite Dead serious
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling classiclyTaciturn CT at 18:38 -- CC: Hey Lucy CT: Oh. CC: Still alive? CT: Hello again. CT: Yes. CT: Yes I am. CC: Good to hear CC: I'm not CT: Are you also alive? CT: Sorry that was a stupid question. CT: Of course you're alive. CC: No CT: ... CT: I beg your pardon. CC: I mean, I am CT: ... CC: Half way CT: ... CT: Did you die in one of tjose cheep ways that the Oracle came back in? CT: *those CT: Death seems a lot cheeper here. CT: *cheaper CC: Death is indeed a lot cheaper here CC: Remember Vigil? CC: I belive you knew about him, yes? CT: Yes, vaguely. CT: Did he kill you? CC: He, Aaisha, Serios, Scarlet, and myself had a bit of a run in CC: And yes, I died in the process CT: ... CC: As well a erios CT: WHo is Erios? CC: Serios* CT: Alright. CT: ... CC: It wasp our dreamselves CT: ... CT: Dreamselves? CC: The ones that reside on Derse CT: The moon body thing. CC: Yes CT: Alright. CT: And? CT: What happened? CC: And we're fortunate enough to still live, I guess CC: If fortunate is right word CT: ... CC: More so for him than me it seems CC: But I'll spare you the emptional turmoil CC: How are things? CT: Things are fine over here. CT: Nothing of note here. CT: At all. CT: But everyone else seems to be in huge danger. CC: Indubitably CT: Yes. CT: It's very stressful. CC: Yeah, you could say that it wasp killing me CT: ... CT: ... CC: Sorry, I seem to be taking death pretty well CC: Probably not in the preferred way CT: It's usually quite a serious matter. CC: Not that I care CT: ... CC: Death is actually pretty peaceful CC: Not that I would recommend dying CC: Not as fun CT: ... CT: Alright. CC: I wasp spared CT: I will do my best not to die. CT: ... CC: I'd be dreaming of horror terror torture if Libby hadn't fished my soul out of the void CC: So maybe I'm just special CT: Alright? CC: If you die, I'll ask her to do the same for you or soemthing CT: Alright. CT: I guess. CT: That's a bit creepy, nit going to lie. CT: *not CC: Sorry CT: ... CT: It's fine I guess. CC: Like I said, I kinda took to it CT: Alright. CC: Anyway CT: Yes? CC: Are you in your team? CT: Yes. CT: Team Yoga. CT: I have no idea where the name came from. CT: ... CC: Mine is STLR CT: It's going well, I guess. CT: Oh. CC: Read as: Stellar CT: What I nice, easily understandable name. CT: Unlike Yoga. CC: Why "Yoga"? CT: I have absolutly no idea. CC: Does it mean anything? CC: Mine stands for Space, Time, Light, and Rage CT: It's a streching excersise. CC: I know what yoga is CT: I have no idea how it applies to our team. CC: I mean as a team name CT: I don't know. CT: I really don't. CT: I can't even give you an educated guess. CT: Because I am not educated on the matter. CC: Right, well I apologize for the unfortunate name CC: Your team must be lame CT: Kinda. CC: Wasp only kidding CC: Who is your team? CT: Liskar, my server is in it and so are a few people I've never met and Mike. CT: I don't remeber the last person, sorry. CT: They were a troll, though. CC: Liksar and Mike CC: Good to hear they're still alive CT: Yes, I'm quite fond of both of them. CC: As am I CT: Yes. CC: An old friend and once preferred human CC: And another troll, which is nice that they're alive too CT: To me it's my old friend and my friendly server player. CT: Yes, I agree. CC: I've taken to assuming that those that haven't checked in yet are dead now CT: ... CT: I see. CC: It's only logical give what we're up against CC: Not to dash your hopes CT: What are we up against? CC: Being the twinks CC: Vigil wasp the one who killed me CT: ... CT: I see. CC: Though I doubt he killed anyone else CC: Save Serios CT: ... CT: Who is Serios? CC: But Jack probably took a more active roll if people have indeed died CC: Serios is my team mate CT: ... CT: Alright. CC: The Prince of Rage CT: Okay. CC: Maybe speak with him CT: ... CC: He's been pretty motivational lately CT: What? CC: Actually inspired me a bit CT: Alright. CC: He seems to have mostly brushed off this whole death thing to move forward CT: That's... nice, I guess. CT: .. CT: ... CT: Is there anything else you wish to say? CT: I need to keep my house guests from bothering my Papa or destroying my harpsicord. CT: I'll be going now. I think one of Papa's "trophies CT: Woops. CC: Ah, alright CT: I'll be going now. I think one of Papa's "trophies" just fell. CC: Take care CC: Don't die CT: You also. CT: I'll do my best. CC: Good to hear CT: Later. -- classiclyTaciturn CT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 19:13 -- Category:Lucy Category:Nyarla